Un Poco De Tu Amor
by Juna Izumi
Summary: tras la partida de Mimí a estados unidos Izzy no la esta pasando nada bien, cuando Mimi regresa  las esperanzas vuelven a el, pero Mimi esta ahora con un tal Michael ¿Qué hara Izzy para recuperarla?


_**Un poco de tu amor**_

Resumen: tras la partida de Mimí a estados Izzy no la esta pasando nada bien, cuando Mimi regresa las esperanzas vuelven a el, pero Mimi esta ahora con un tal Michael ¿Qué hara Izzy para recuperarla?

with digimon frontier

"_**yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estes conmigo, hasta que te hayas ido" Abrazame-Camila**_

KouMi~Takari~ Sorato~Daiken~takumi

notas:

1.- ¿Por qué un IzzyxMimi? fácil xDD adoro a Izzy y además de Kari y Tai (omitan esto último :d) es de las mejores opciones para el waa x3 aunque seria interesante ver tambien un Izzy/Rika jaja

2.- ahorita solo sale Izzy mas adelante saldrá mimi

3.- no es secuela de mi fic "la hermana de mi mejor amigo" es un fic alterno donde Joe y Juri quedan juntos pero con muchos mas problemas engaños un Izzy mas celoso...

¡que lo disfruten!

_**capitulo 1: Este Corazon **_

-vamos Izzy no te puedes quedar todo el dia ahi-dijo Tai animando a su amigo a que se despegara del computador

-ya te dije Tai no saldré-dijo el pelirrojo

-¿ni para ver el partido de tu mejor amigo?-pregunta Tai

Izzy suspiro cerro la lap, Tai sonrio desde que Mimi se fue y no pudo decirle lo que sentía volvió a volvió a refugiarse en la computadora como cuando lo hizo hace algunos años…

-¿lo lograste o lo hacemos a mi manera?-pregunta Matt

-al parecer lo logre a tu manera nunca funciona -dijop Tai

-¿enserio?, eso me da gusto-dijo Matt-¿Por qué se habrá vuelto a encerrar?-

-se que no sabes nada-dijo Izzy saliendo con unos jeans de mezclilla y playera blanca

-si me lo explicaras lo entendería-dijo Matt

-no hace falta, ¿nos vamos?-pregunta Izzy

-claro, casi empieza los demás deben estar alla-dijo Tachi y los 3 salen del departamento para el estadio de futbol no estaba tan lejos no tuvieron que caminar

-¿Cuándo regresa tu hermana (1) ?-pregunta Matt puesto que Tai le había mandado un e-mail diciéndole la situación puesto que sabia que no queria regresa porque Joe había iniciado una relación con una niña de su escuela cuando ella se fue

-creo que mañana algo asi me dijo-dijo Izzy algo extrañado hasta donde el sabia ella no regresaría ¿por? por Joe…

-a lo mejor algo le hizo cambiar de opinión-dijo Matt y llegaron al lugar donde se jugaría el partido

-el esta aquí-dijo Izzy mirando que a lado de Cody estaba Joe siempre que todos se juntaban y estaba Joe el ambiente se ponía tenso…

-¿Qué paso exactamente entre ellos?-pregunta Matt

-pregúntaselo a Tai-se sentó a lado de Kari

-hasta que te animaste a Salir Izzy -dijo Kari

-tu hermano me obligo-dijo Izzy mirando que los equipos de las 2 secundarias ya salieron y como era de esperarse Taichi es el capitán

-¡vamos hermano!-grito Kari apoyándolo

-¡Tai!- todos estaban apoyándolo pero había una guerra de miradas entre Kou y Joe si las miradas mataran Joe estaría 3 metros bajo tierra

-¿Por qué Izzy te odia?-pregunta Cody

-por algo que paso-dijo Joe sintiéndose arrepentido desvía la mirada mirando el partido…sabia que su ex regresaría mañana

Apenas iban comenzando y el capitán metió un gol

-¡!-Tai metió un gol xD

Para el medio tiempo iban 2-0 a favor de la escuela de Tai Matt se acerca

-vas bien podremos ganar-dijo Matt

-siempre y cuando el portero no meta la pata-dijo Tai-¿Cómo esta el asunto?-

-tenso tan solo miralos-dijo Matt y los 2 voltrean hacia dodne están los demas

Jolei intento hacer algo para ainmar el ambiente

-¿y si hacemos una porra?-pregutna Jolei

-¡yo te apoyo!-grito Davis

-¡buena idea!-apoyo Kari

Joe se acerco a Izzy

-Izzy discúlpame yo nunca quize…-

-alejate de mi o no respondo-dijo el pelirrojo que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlarse

- Izzy déjame explicarte-dijo Joe

-a mi no me des explicaciones dáselas a ella cuando regrese ahh ¿sabes algo? mi hermana tambien inicio una relación con un chico de su escuela-completo el pelirrojo golpe bajo para Joe

-¿hablas en serio?-pregunta Joe

-¿crees que eres el único que puede hacer lo que le antoje?-pregunta Izzy

-ya cálmense-dijo Ken metiéndose entre ellos recordó las palabras de su amiga "aunque se lo merezca no dejes que lo mate a golpes"

el silbato sonó inicia el segundo tiempo...

-estos dos se mataran algún dia-dijo Jolei

-tienes razón-dijo Cody que trataba de calmar los nervios de Joe

-dejame adivinar, discutieron mientras estaba con Tai-dijo Matt sentándose a lado de TK

-efectivamente hermano discutieron si no fuese por el silbato ahorita los dos estuvieran discutiendo

-menos mal que ella se fue, no me gustaría que viera todo esto-dijo Matt

-y me encargo que no se mataran a golpes-dijo Ken

Florida, Estados Unidos

-estamos a mitad de semestre, no te puedes marchar-dijo una chica rubia mientras miraba como su amiga hacia sus maletas

-Zoe, lo siento pero es una emergencia, mi hermano no esta bien-dijo la pelirroja

-pero de amor nadie se muere-dijo la rubia

-yo si-dijo un chico medio gordito entrando a la habitacion-¡zoe anda dame el si! ¿Qué te cuesta?-pregunta

-mucho JP entiende no te amo!-grito la rubia Juri solo pudo reir ante la esena

-¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?-pregunta Zoe

-en la noche para llegar temprano a Japon-dijo Juri considerando la diferencia de horarios

-chicos- otra voz se escucho detrás de la puerta

-¿Qué sucede Koichi?-pregunta JP

-otra vez se están peleando-haciendo referencia a su hermano y Takuya

-¿ahora porque?-pregunta Zoe

-por un proyecto o algo asi Taku no lo termino-dijo Tommy

-esos dos no aprenden-dijo Juri

regresando al partido

¿Quién gano?

la respuesta era obia la escuela de tai gano con una diferencia de 3-0

-me retiro, Tai felicidades-dijo Joe

-¡te acompaño!-grito Cody y lo alcanzo

-yo tambien-dijo Izzy y se va para una dirección contraria a la de el

-al menos salió-dijo Sora

-si el no la esta pasando nada bien-dijo Tai…

continuara…


End file.
